


''You're no one's but mine."

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You and your friend spent a day together as you come home to the bunker you find a jealous and angry chuck waiting for you which lead to something you didnt expect at all.





	''You're no one's but mine."

A/N: I haven’t written Chuck in a while and I really wanted to write angry chuck stuff again, so here we go. :)

Laughing I tucked my arm under one of my companion, to some it might’ve looked like a date but for us it was just two friends hanging out at the fare. We met during a hunt a few weeks ago and directly got along very well and hanging out with him was a good variety instead of spending most of my time with the Winchester and Chuck even though Chuck was my best friend but hell god could be annoying at some points.

“So where do we go next?” David asked me as we made our way through the people filled place surely taking care of the huge Teddy Bear on his shoulders he won for me.

“Hm, how about we get something to eat and then go home? It’s already pretty late and it was a fun but exhausting day.” I told him surely happy but also tired. We spent the whole day together which included spending half of the day at the beach and the other half of the day at the fare.

“Sounds like a plan.” He said before we made our way to a food stand where they offered different kinds of food. Both of us decided to get waffles. David paid the food and together with the waffles in our hands we slowly walked back to the car, eating our waffles and telling each other the most stupid jokes we knew.

Around 20 Minutes later we arrived at the bunker.

“It was a really great day, I hope we can do that again sometime.” I told him before I hugged him tightly.

“It surely was and I hope so too.” He said a bright smile on his face. I smiled shortly before I got together with the Teddy Bear out of the car. Waving him goodbye I turned around to the entrance of the bunker. I pushed open the metal door and walked in directly making my way down to the stairs, the heavy door falling back into its look. As jumped down the last stair I didn’t expect Chuck standing there in the middle of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Oh, hey!” I said with a big smile on my face but he didn’t say it back like he always does.

“Where have you been?” He asked me, his voice was quiet a little too quiet if you’d ask me.

“I’ve been out. Is something wrong?” I asked him raising an eyebrow because his reaction confused me a bit. What was is his problem? I walked up to the big table in the middle of the room and placed the teddy bear on it before I turned back to face my best friend.

“What’s wrong? Everything is wrong. You just keep hanging out with that weird dude.” He said and I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“It’s fun hanging out with him and he’s not weird, he’s a super nice guy.” I told him trying to stay calm since I was not nearly in the mood to start a fight with him.

“Yeah nice until he fucks you and lets you fall like a cold stone.” He said his voice rumbling with anger.

“What the hell Chuck? Even if so why would you care, I can do what I want.” I yelled back at him. How could he even think something like this? He should be happy for me, he is my best friend.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He shouted. “Those guys are all the same, they just want to fuck you and then they don’t want to hear anything from you.” He had his hands balled to fist and anger painted on his face. I never saw him like that before and it scared me.

“He’s not like that…” Just as I wanted to finish my sentence he angrily grabbed my face and pressed his lips on mine before he kissed me with an amount of anger I never felt before.

“You’re mine, you belong to me. You’re no one’s but mine.” He hissed against my lips before I felt the edge of the table pressing against my thighs and his hips against mine.

“Why didn’t you say something?” I asked him my heart pounding like crazy against my chest from the previous kiss.

“Shut up.” He said running his hand in my hair just to pull my head back so he could attack my neck with his lips easing a moan from my side. “Since the moment, I first saw you I wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you until you scream my name.” He mumbled between a few kisses sucking a mark into my neck. “You turned my whole world around.” Holy shit why have I never realized how hot he is? I had a crush on him for a while now but I never considered it being something serious but this whole situation changed everything for me.

“Chuck please…” I moaned as he placed more kisses up and down my neck, his hands rooming over my body pulling at my shirt before he ripped it off and threw it across the room. He snapped with his fingers to remove my bra, his lips directly attacking one of my nipples sucking on it until it was fully hard while he twirled my other between his thumb and index finger. Pushing me down on the table he kept playing with my nipples, squeezing and pulling on them with his teeth and fingers making me squirm under his touch. I pushed my hips against his and let out a loud moan as I felt his already hard member pressing against his jeans.

“I’ll show you what’s good.” He groaned against my sensitive skin placing hot wet kisses down to my lower tummy softly biting it as he opened the button of jeans and pulled them off my legs throwing them over his shoulders on the floor, snipping with his fingers he removed the last part of my clothes before he placed his lips on my lower tummy again starting to place more hot wet kisses down to my center until he kissed me there right between my legs where no guy ever kissed me before. He licked a broad stripe through my fold before he roughly started attacking my clit with his tongue. Because of his roughness, I lifted my hips and pushed them further to his face. “Don’t move.” He whispered placing his hands on my hips to keep them steady as he kept up the work of his tongue. I ran my hand into his curls so I got something to hold on. He licked another broad stripe through my fold before he flicked his tongue against my clit again and again driving me totally insane and closer to the edge with each new touch of his tongue. My legs started shaking as I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me and I knew it wouldn’t take long until I would cum. I could feel him grin against my folds before he roughly flicked his tongue against my clit one more time sending me over the edge. Throwing my head back I moaned his name. He removed his lips from my center leaving me back as a panting mess.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He whispered removing all his clothes expect for his boxer shorts with a fast snip of his fingers. Leaning over me he placed his hand over my center slowly pushing two of his fingers inside of me his thumb softly rubbing against my still sensitive clit making me wince in pleasure. His lips found my breasts again, placing kisses, sucking and biting them while his fingers moved in a fast and steady rhythm inside of me. “I love how wet you are, Y/N.” He said removing his lips from my boobs just to place them on mine again kissing me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth and discovering it as he started a fight with mine. I’ve never been kissed like that before, I kissed a few guys and had some sexual contact but I never had sex with a guy.

“Chuck stop, I…” I broke the kiss wanting him to tell that I never had sex before but I also knew that I could trust him and that he would never hurt me. He stopped and looked at me. “Its fine.” I just said because I pulled his face to mine again kissing him passionately. He pulled his fingers out of me so he could get in line with my entrance before he slowly pushed himself in. I gasped loudly as his size filled me out, I needed a while to get used to the new feeling inside of me.

“Holy shit you’re so fucking tight.” He groaned as he started circling his hips, pulling back out and pushing fully back in, in a hard and steady rhythm. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed mine further to his asking for more. I never thought that it would feel that good but it did more than good. The man above me changed his position a bit until he found the right spot to make me scream. Circling his hips once more he pulled back out, snapping his hips back against mine.

“Chuck…faster please…” I begged him as I could feel a new orgasm building up, both of our breath coming fast and unsteady as he kept speeding up the pace of his hips, thrusting into me fast and hard. He grabbed after one of my hands, lacing our finger with each other and pressing it.

“Oh, god you feel so good.” He moaned against my lips, his sweaty forehead leant against mine as he pulled back out and thrusted back in repeating his motions again and again until my muscles started tightening around his pulsing cock. He circled his hips another time, pulling back out and pushing back into me, hitting the exact right spot to send me over the edge. I screamed out his name, if somebody else would be in the bunker they probably would’ve heard us having sex in the middle of this table. He followed me after another thrust spilling his full load into me, riding us through our orgasms before he collapsed on me his face buried in my neck.

“Chuck?” I asked him still fast breathing playing with his curls.

“Yes?” He whispered and looked at me.

“I…uh I actually never had sex before.” I whispered before my face went deep red but I kept eye contact with him.

“What? Holy shit, I hope I didn’t hurt you or anything.” He said now totally worried that he did so. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked then still looking at me.

“No, I’m fine more than fine!” I made him clear placing my hands on his cheeks. “I don’t know, I know I can trust you and that you’d never hurt me.” I whispered shyly shrugging my shoulders shortly.

“Christ Y/N, I could’ve really hurt you. I was angry as hell.” He whispered before he shortly kissed me. “Was it okay for you?” He stroke a strain of hair behind my ear.

“More than that.” I told him with a happy smile on my face.

“I’m glad.” He said as he slowly pulled out of me. “We should clean up this mess.” And with those words he snipped his fingers cleaning up the mess of our orgasms and the blood from my lost virginity. He picked me up in bride style, snapped his fingers and not a second later we both laid in my bed.

“I love you Y/N.” He said as he pulled the blanket over our naked bodies. With a happy smile, I placed my head on his chest and my arm over his tummy.

“I love you too Chuck.” I whisper as he laced our fingers with each other. I was surely too exhausted to say one more word and so I fell asleep on my now boyfriends chest.


End file.
